Story Calzona
by Monicb
Summary: This is only a fiction, the characters belong to Greys Anatomy and Shonda Rhimer.
1. Capítulo 1

Este es un fanfic, los personajes pertenecen a Shonda Rhimes y Anatomía de Grey. Ahora sólo tienes que disfrutar!

POV Callie 's

Pistas Ha sido un día largo, pero fructífero, el trabajo de prueba fue bien registrada eran canciones que se utilizarán en el pozo. Tendido en mi sofá mirando por la ventana poster Hollewood que wer en la distancia, no podía creer que tenía todo el prestigio y la fama que había anhelado y luchado por lo que tenía, pero aún seguía sintiendo la angustia que oprimía mi corazón y no me querer respirar. Sentí que tenía todo, pero lo principal que necesito, la contención y el afecto de alguien que me amaba por lo que soy y lo que soy y no mi fama. Yo tenía un montón de gente a mi alrededor, pero siempre tratando de hacerme y tomar fotos beneficiosos decir lo que sé es que mi amigo ... pero en realidad ninguno de ellos me o el tiempo de saber si estoy bien o mal, o tomar lo lo que necesito. Mis padres y mi hermana estaban viviendo en Canadá y aunque seguimos con frecuencia reportan tanto perdido. Esta noche he tenido una entrevista con el productor Spilber porque quería que yo actuara en una de las películas de ciencia ficción, así que estaba a punto de darme un baño con algunas sales para relajarse un poco antes y produzco yo voy a la entrevista. Eso ciento golpear de mi apartamento y la cabeza a ella ...

Marck Callie Hi how are you! Pasa. Era algo de lo que aquí tan temprano? Se suponía que íbamos a venir más tarde para mí.

Hola Marck Poo!

(Me llamó con tanto amor y dice que soy como un oso, pero un oso suave. Él era mi manager. Pero también era mi única amiga, la única persona que se preocupaba por mí y en este círculo en el que me mudé y podría vuelto tan hostil y fríbolo muchas veces).

Callie: Por dios Marck y me dijo que no me digas Poo, que me hace pensar en una colmena con amor!

Marck: Oh, vamos Poo! Usted tiene un mal estado de ánimo? Todo va a las mil maravillas y en un tiempo récord, no me puedo quejar!

Callie: Sé Marck! Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta: ¿Por qué has venido tan temprano?

Marck: Good Spilber haber estado hablando con algunos detalles de la película y dijo que tendrá algunas escenas de riesgo importante y decidido contratar a uno de los mejores instructores de fitness Holligood allí para ayudarle. También me dijeron que también es quinesióloga y masaje, así que traté de todos los servicios profesionales y vamos a salvar lo que usted tiene a tres personas diferentes que toman su orden del día.

Callie: Bueno lo que dices! Usted sabe que yo confiaba plenamente!

Marck: bueno ahora va hacer lo que ibas a hacer bien y volver más tarde. Tengo otras cosas que hacer antes de ir buscando.

(Esa noche todo era perfecto, la reunión ha ido bien y Spilber hizo la película iba a plazo de ocho meses que tengo tiempo de tomar mi entrenamiento para las escenas de riesgo, mientras que actúa en el juego puesto en el proyecto de ley en una semana. Así que cuando llego a mi apartamento, me serví una copa de vino, pon algo de música relajante suave, me senté en el sofá, mirando por la ventana las luces que brillan en la distancia que era el mundo de los partes involucradas y todo tipo de situaciones que dan ellos placer. Sin ese momento me quedé dormido en el sofá ... sólo sé que me desperté con el sonido del teléfono celular de la mañana siguiente.)

Callie: Mmmm dios ... ¿dónde demonios deje el teléfono! (Cuando conocí a la mesa de noche al lado de mi cama, me miro y veo que era Marck.) - Hola Marck! ¿Qué pasó?

Marck: Hola pequeño oso! ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto en contestar?

Callie: Mmm es que me quedé dormido en el sofá anoche y el teléfono estaba en mi habitación y no pude encontrarlo.

Marck: Un pequeño oso tiene una sorpresa para ti en media hora va a ser su entrenador personal en su condominio de empezar el entrenamiento, ya que es el fin de semana y no hay pruebas para el trabajo. Así que el cinturón de seguridad y disfrutar de su primer día de entrenamiento!

(Marck colgó y no me dio tiempo a contestar. Dios está loco, en media hora! Apenas tiene tiempo para ducharse! Así me baño y me puse unos largos zapatos negros y una camisa subir subir deporte púrpuras del mismo color. Cuando Yo estaba tomando un zumo de naranja recién exprimido, que tenía el intercomunicador suena mi apartamento, miro por el visor de la cámara, pero yo no podía ver más que una gorra deportiva. respondió preguntando quién era, y el otro lado de la portátil una dulce voz suave, me dice ... "Hola buenos días 'Soy tu entrenador personal) pulso el botón de encendido y la puerta estaba abierta y dos minutos pasan y un golpe en la puerta ciento uno y cuando voy!. abierto ... CONTINUAR.


	2. Chapter 2

In the previous chapter : Two minutes cent one knock on the door I opened and when to ... (I saw an impressive body On Back to my door , running from bottom to top she wore with black sporting shoes to three fourth network shim resting on a round tail and nicely Formed That was followed by a slim waist , firm back wearing a black shirt. His head looked long blonde hair in a ponytail That jutted inside a red hat . turned When I Could she see the most beautiful blue eyes That saw in my life and a smile with dimples That able south Pole melt in just seconds . I out of breath With the mouth open . ) Arizona: Hello , good morning , I'm your coach Arizona Robbins ! Callie : Ho ... ho ... hello , good morning , I'm Callie Torres ! Forward please! Arizona: Thank you! ( I Could not believe I was in front of her and was going to be her trainer and masseuse . Would I be able to touch her , to her secret admirer , who for months had I sent flowers at the end of Their Duties without her knowing who was I Could recite each of the Parliaments of many times I had to see her perform eat . apparently hid and I Struggled Most professional way . ) ... " Marck rep Told Me That You 're going to make a film for Spilver and you 'll have some stunts , so I 'll make sure you get the highest elasticity and the best shape so you do not hurt in the shootings ... Because nobody would want to miss a great actress like you! Callie : Oh I do not think it 's a great actress ! But anyway thank you very much! Arizona: Well ... then what if we start? ( We went to the workout room That was a part of my condo. Took a heating tape we trotted and then stretch the muscles doing some prolongation . ) Arizona : Okay , now I'm going to teach someone else to attack and demolish it without hurting yourself and hurting the person well! So ... throw me a blow to the chest ! Callie : What! I can not do that! I will not say you're hurt ... deals, most hotels and thinner than me! Arizona: Ha ha ha and That makes you think you can hurt me ? ( Stops Were face to face and in attack . ) ... "So come on , you better throw me beat my chest ! Callie : Well , you asked me attesting That ! ( Pull my right arm back and pull my best shot, then felt her open hand collided with my fist and wrapping my arm turning a key That made my body revolved , one foot while flexing and hit my leg making me fall on the mat , while a hand was down my face So They do not hit the mat and Could hurt Arizona Suddenly felt like bending the upper part of his body and Brought his mouth to my ear and telling me laughing softly . "that's your best shot superstar , I told you you Could not hurt me! "could feel one leg resting on my waist Which Preventer me from lifting my torso and I kept my body completely immobilized . then Arizona loosened the pressure on my arm , pulled my hand was face down and left leg support in joining my waist , que made it would be completely free and lying face down on the mat I felt stood up and said . " We can get up! . " Turn on my body to get her back and I see That she was standing in front of me with an outstretched hand to help me up . Callie : E e and it was awesome! ( She was still with her hand outstretched offering me your support for joining . So bend my knees , my feet closer to the edge of the mat and take your hand up . She yanked my hand grabbing and pushing me when I was almost standing Tread the edge of the mat and stumbled by me that my body lost stability and bounds forward which made my mouth collided with her lips and she instinctively put a hand on the middle of my chest to stop me and prevent me to continue falling toward forward. When you achieve balance and get me away from the soft rose of her lips ... CONTINUE .


	3. Chapter 3

This anger is getting increasingly warmer , do not despair . Read and enjoy! In the last chapter : When you Achieve balance and get me away from the soft rose of her lips ... Callie ' s POV : I Could not believe how soft her lips Were and the current went through my body just by touching them. And the touch of your hand between my breasts was The most exquisite sensation I've felt so far , after his hands are soft and delicate . Its smell sweaty although We Were Both was sweet and fresh smell was a mixture of prairie When after rain and rose garden , the smell made warm and viewed a lot of peace , the peace That I so desperately needed. Arizona ' s POV : I Could not believe my hand was perched Between her breasts , her body was warm and firm and she had some nice breasts ... From their mouth to say , those lips made scour heat from the tip of my toes to my head . Dream many times just touching her lips , I Could not Believe That I had at last succeeded. I was so excited I had to do my best not to grab her and kiss her like no one ever has done , as no one ever want to kiss her so much . Callie : Sorry! I ... I ... I did not want to kiss you, swear to god it was not my intention ! Arizona: Callie Relax , do not worry, you did not Besides That kiss ! Callie : No? Arizona: No! A kiss is something else ... do not you understand? Callie : Yeah ... yeah ... yeah right! (I was shaking and nervous like a teenager ) . Arizona: ( Replace the point of the conversation because i did not know how He Could bear no more show what was really a kiss ) Well what if we continue with the exercises. Is that okay ? Callie : Yeah right! That 'll teach me now ? ( And do not know why but instinctively grimaced smile to the side is drawing on my face and brow lift ) Arizona: I'll teach you to grip with your legs as the head of a person and then hit in the face with his fist . ( We did a series of exercises to boost first Callie Could get The Ability to push off and then when i got to show you how to grab the legs of a person ' s head When I did , the next step was to teach how to fake hit in the face so That this time I would grab her head with her legs I was , to show the blow . impulse so my body up to his head with my legs So THAT she'll take mine and I sat down on his chest with my knees pressing the sides of his face and then turned my fist with all my strength , slowing it down just to get to your nose so the arm That Showed the momentum of violence but the contact did not, so it would not hurt but every intention of it is. ) Callie ' s POV : I Could not believe she was over me In That position ... I had a view of her body and her breasts from That point it was spectacular! ) Arizona: Callie as you understand? This is to check the inertia and bending point to the intention but without hurting the other person. Callie ... Callie ( Callie : My mind traveling a mile a hour and had stopped listening to what I have said ) Arizona: Callie ... Callie ... okay ? You listening ? Callie : Uh ... uh ... yeah sure I Understood perfectly clear! ( Callie : At That time my cell phone rings , we split , join me and went to grab my phone and answer the call without looking at the number ... ) Callie : Hello! Stefani : Hello Call me! How are you? Callie : What do you want Stefani ? I can not serve you now . I told you not to call me more . ( Callie is currently speaking in Spanish, she just does not Know That Arizona can understand and speak Spanish) ( Take away from where she was so Arizona Could not hear my conversation ... I still do not know why I did that , did not even know if Arizona understand Spanish, it was just something instinctive in me , but I was not aware of Because it to) Stefani : Call Love , I miss you , Please hear me , let me explain. Need we meet and talk . Please! Callie : You have nothing to explain Stefani. I do not want to see you anymore! What I saw just me and spare me . Stefani : Love please give me a chance to explain what happened . I'm outside your condo, I do not want to use the key without your authorization , you open me and let's talk! Callie : I told you not want to see you or talk to you , so do me favor and leave! Stefani : If you do not open , I will use the key and enter in, so open Call not Want to have to talk to you by force! Callie : Do not you dare enter my house without my permission Stefani ! ( That Moment At the sound of a hundred keys in the front door and go out of the workout room to the entrance of my condo with all the anger That had accumulated over the course of the telephone conversation . ) Arizona: When I see Callie out of the workout room as a bat out of hell , i knew something great was to happen acerca . So I started to follow her , but keeping a distance . ) Callie : ( When I get to the room the living what would I find that Stefani was Already in) the hell you think you're doing? I told you not want to see you ! Stefani : Please love! We need to talk ... and you leave me no choice, not you answer my calls , forbade my entering the theater and dodging me in all possible ways and I need to explain , I do not want to lose you , I miss you god Call "I WILL LOVE YOU" ! (Arizona ' s POV : I can say That the girl was very pretty , she had her jet black hair , olive green eyes , a height of five feet eight and a well latino curvy body enrapture anyone who Could not clear ... that Were woman curves Compared to the curves of Callie , she was second to none , look at her was enough to awaken my senses and Have the desire and passion took hold of my deals, most hotels instincts . ) Callie : You love me ? You love me ! No, make me laugh , do not insult my intelligence ! I saw you making out with Erica ... Perhaps you think I'm blind ? Flirted During the middle of the night with her and my forward ahead of others , you left me like a more stupid to my close friends ahead of my peers and people! ( At this point I was raising his voice Already more than I wanted , ie I did not want to make a scene knowing Arizona That was in my house, but I Could not help it , rage and anger had Seized Stefani me in the moment I enter my house, at the time That I had in front of me , because i do not want to see her anymore , she disrespected me and I kept going. ) Stefani : Call love , I would not do it , I love you ... to a time you were leaving me alone , I tell you but you were not listening , you were too immersed in your world , and every day I felt more alone and did not know what you do to Attract more attention and really listen to me ... Callie : And so I cheated ! Stefani : I neither felt feelings for Erica , I just did what I did to make you jealous and call you attention , not know what else to do to make you understand I needed you, I felt alone , I missed you , I miss you! Callie : When we first met you we wise what my profession , When we started dating I told you That my career was very demanding , there would be times we would not be When able to be together for more than I wanted to tell ... I Understood That you , so I do not go with this now . ( View from Arizona: The fact That I was a little hurt the girl , she was really desperate to know who was losing Callie , she Had been an ass , I mean The Way They draw the attention of Callie had not Been the best, but I can not blame her was a desperate attempt , Usually not all react the same way to Situations of lack of attention , but the truth is That I did not want Stefani managed to Convince Callie to forgive her and I Could see Callie was too hurt to forgive . ) Stefani : ( Crying and approaching Callie took his arm ) My love do not leave me I beg, I do not know how to go on without you , I need you , I miss you and I love you more than you think! Callie : (I was too disturbed to be able to feel the words of Stefani picture of her kissing Erica happening and going through my mind as if it Were happening one at that time and That Caused me pain was superior to me , I so When Stefani play me ... ) Let me go , do not you dare touch me ... (the push trying to let go of his grip) ... do not want to see you again , you can understand ! (I yelled at my face and then I felt a slap on my face) Stefani : I'm sorry, forgive me , I ... I ... I would not hit you, please forgive me! (When attempting to caress the cheek Callie had hit him ... ) Callie : Who the hell you think you are , do not ever put a hand into the pit ! (I said as I Grabbed Stefani arms to get her out of my house pushed ) (Arizona ' s POV : At That Time I Realized That Things Were starting to get out of Control and one of them Could get hurt , so I Approached Callie Quickly grabbing her arms and ... Told him ) Callie please stop , stop! Stefani : And who is she ? It is because i get replacement ? Callie : ( Stefani dropping after looking at Arizona and see the face of astonishment That I had ... ) Get out Stefani ! Out of my house, I never want to see you anymore! Stefani : Callie Who is she ? I did not answer ... these dating her? Callie : I will not give any explanation , you have no right to pedírmelas ! (Then instinctively grasp the hand of Arizona, as if we where a couple, I do not even know why I was doing This, I felt so helpless and vulnerable. ) Stefani : Who the hell are you? Let my girlfriend! ( View from Arizona: Then Stefani lunged towards me and I stopped making a key, without pressing too much to hurt her , I did not want to hurt her , just wanted to stop and avoid hitting me . ) Stefani : bitch off me , get off me who you think you are! Arizona : Calm down Stefani I do not want to hurt you! (I said but speaking in Inglés , que was not sure if I was to understand , looking at Callie and still talking in Inglés I said ... ) Callie opens the door please! Callie : ( I Could not leave my amazement with what was going on , so I only managed to get close to Stefani to take the set of keys Given That had myself one day and then address to the door and open it) Márchate Stefani and do not look back or me anymore! (I said as my eyes filled with tears , then Arizona Stefani took to the door and sack out . ) (A look that Arizona put out Stefani released her and gave her a slight push forward to avoid hitting you When Stefani was released and then returned to Arizona Quickly in and closed the door . Could feel insults towards Arizona and Stefani knock on the door trying to open it) Stefani : Callie ... Callie ... Callie opens the door , open the door Calliope , we need to talk! Damn Calliope terrible shot! Do not do this! Callie : Stop Stefani, lets hit the door and walk away or call the police ! ( I Could feel more a knock on the door and pleading Stefani) Stefani 'm talking seriously , if you can not call the police ! Márchate than once! (I said as I felt a lump in my throat every time I had trouble breathing but in That Moment I felt the blows stopped and Stefani say Between sobs ... ) Stefani : This does not end here Callie , you do not know what I'm capable of! ( After a brief silence felt ringing the intercom, Were addressed towards me and saw the monitor Stefani was asking him to open the gate to get out of all my property, follow the button so I could go out and when to I saw that came out and the gate closed again , my stress diminished and I collapsed leaning against drowning in the tears that Could no longer container containing switch. ) Arizona ' s POV : I saw his back to me , clinging to the wall switch and crying inconsolably . It was heartbreaking to see her in That state , so I went over and hugged her from behind , then Callie turned in my arms and clung tightly hugging me like I was a lifeline and she was shipwrecked in the middle is drowning . Arizona: Callie calm down , he's gone , please do not cry ! (She hugged me tightly and kept mourn . Cherish the Le Back with one hand while the other stroked his head slowly subsided and I Could feel as her crying was acallándose . At the time talking in perfect Spanish I said ... ) it's all happened ! You are patients better? (She started to let go but just not quite enough to find our faces and ... CONTINUE.


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona: Callie calm down , he's gone , please do not cry ! (She hugged me tightly and kept mourn . Cherish the Le Back with one hand while the other stroked his head slowly subsided and I Could feel as her crying was acallándose . At the time talking in perfect Spanish I said ... ) it's all happened ! You are patients better? (She started to let go but just not quite enough to find our faces and ... CONTINUE. Arizona: Feeling better? Callie : if Mmjmmm ... thanks! And you forgive me for having passed this bad time , You Should Have never been involved in. Such a situation! You did not Have to defend myself , you're not forced to That , it is not part of your contract. Arizona: You do not Have to thank me . It is Certainly not part of my contract ... so I did it because i felt it , because i would not let you hurt her , she never hurt you ... At least not in front of me . (I moved a strand of hair had come loose That from her ponytail and put it behind his ear , then I stroked his cheek and gave him my best smile) Callie : ( I Could not believe how good I felt with single rose in her hand on my cheek , she Conveyed me so much peace , so much tenderness ) Thanks again! Erika was my girlfriend , a month and half ago and we ended up ... Arizona: Callie ! Callie ! This stock to explain , I 'm not asking you the. Callie : But I owe you because ... (I said as my gaze strayed to the side and nothing) Arizona: Callie ... Callie look at me! ( Cut your explanation putting my hand under her chin and turning her face to look at me , his eyes filled with tears Were again and she came out of her eyes and roll down her Began to cheek , drying it with my other hand I said ) Hey , you have nothing to explain , nothing good! Just forget this ever a good time! ( And again I give a big smile giñandole an eye on conspiratorial tone) Callie : (Let out a sigh of relief and a smile That she was able to get me with Gino That I said ... ) You're very kind! Now I think ... I think if you do not mind We Should finish the class today . Arizona: Of course by now Finished with the exercise class ... but I still have something else to do with you today . Callie : Something more ... and it is? I feel really exhausted , please ... Arizona: Ssssh silence! Go take a shower and come back , I'll be waiting . Can not finish an exercise class like this without having to end a massage , so go , take a bath and come back wrapped in a towel . And do it without hesitation ! (I said while looking at her with narrowed eyes look as if muttering a child ) Callie : Okay , okay! (I turned around and went to the bathroom shaking her head . I Could not believe it was sweet and strong at the same time . Conveyed to me She sense of authority , security and protection while still being sweet , it was almost impossible to refuse at your service ) Arizona Viewpoint : When Callie turned as I walked to the bathroom I Could not stop looking at that body spellbound like the most beautiful thing I had done the creator on the face of the earth . She had a straight back That spoke for itself , as if being back Could still express what your words are not now , saying a strong tail and round it to you to Have to hit the hands to touch it or slap maliciously , que Certainly fits with That one at that sport was more provocative and tantalizing yet. And what about her legs , her legs Were long , firm muscles have Demonstrated That only made my mind dreamed of being Stuck Between them Firmly gripping them while doing other things with my mouth slightly forbidden in the eyes of everyone. His walk was so elegant it was almost impossible That to turn it around and look at it , if you by any chance you crossed the street . And her hair , her hair had that shiny black colored , With Those naturally by waves more than was tied in a ponytail Could get to see them. When I lost my eyes , shook my head and I started to massage prepares the table , put a towel over it and went to my bag where I got some incense , then went to the music player and put a cd Which Brought had with sounds of waterfalls and chirping birds , Sounds That had been taken from nature in its purest state . Then I lit some candles in tears That disperse in different parts of the room and the window shades serré to hide the light from outside . I sat on a pouf and after twenty minutes turned Callie bathed in slippers and wrapped in a towel . When I saw her enter the room , my breath short and my stomach Could feel a swarm of butterflies fluttering , Began to tremble my hands like a teenager acerca to take an exam . ) Callie : Wow! What does all this environment ? Arizona : Good for the massages have a better result your environment must be pleasant and relaxing . So to convey to the person who will receive peace , so That your mind is silenced for a while and your muscles completely relax . (I Told the choppy air) So please sit back on the couch upside down , relax and try to enjoy. ( Disfrutar. ... I wanted to enjoy it , but otherwise ... I'd love to see an expression of pleasure and enjoyment in your face ... but after making your body vibrate and not by a massage yet ... but I had to settle for just touching her body through a massage . eleven So Callie was lying on the bed face down and covered with towel , turned on the music player and cd Began making the room was ringing Transformed into a forest . Approaches Callie me before starting the massage and rub my hands to warm them , When They were hot ... I said ) I'll remove the towel to his waist to follow up with a oil back to help my hands slide better. And I'm going to remove your bra Have to ... right ? Callie : It is OK! (When I felt the hands of Arizona shows my bra and slid the straps to the sides of my arms , a stream of pleasure through my body and I Could not keep my muscles back to what will stress Seems too obvious since Arizona was I said . ..) Arizona: Are you okay ? My hands are cold ? I can warm them more ! Callie : Uh ... no ... no ... u are right! Arizona ( Callie Knowing That Could not see me , I Smiled enjoying the reaction I had produced in your body ) Please remove the Entire bodice ! (I saw Callie removal all her bodice covering her breasts with a forearm and then the other until the bodice stay out of his body and fell to the floor . This moment was like torture for my senses and see was the moment in Which I had so Often dreamed . withdraw your hair to one side and apply oil on his back , then Began to make a series of massage across the back to the waist , shoulders and arms . then remove the towel completely to give massage your legs , feet and finally in his buttocks . See Those panties was an attack on my instincts deals, most hotels . Lasted an hour This , When I finished the session and I approach the face to tell Callie That I was finishing and then ten minutes Could be incorporated slowly to open the door for me to leave one at that time ... I noticed That Callie slept soundly with a fully drawn angelic expression on her face . I Smiled at her in That state I went to the closet That was in the room and take a blanket , and I Approached covered her with it so That your body is kept warm , then I Approached her face , slide my fingers through his hair and gave him a soft kiss on cheek saying ... ) Sweet dreams my beautiful baby ! CONTINUED ...


	5. Chapter 5

He who must be wondering the sex scene and when ? My intention is that everything is very natural and a very romantic way between them, because I want to be a true love story as it is in the series, although this fanfic located elsewhere. But as should be willing to make love once and for all , then this chapter will be based on a dream of Callie . Enjoy! In the previous chapter : ... This lasted an hour, when I finished the session and I approach Callie 's face to say he was finished and then ten minutes could be incorporated slowly to open the door for me to leave ... then I noticed that Callie slept soundly with a fully drawn angelic expression on her face. I smiled at her in that state , I went to the closet that was in the room and take a blanket approach me and covered her with it so that your body is kept warm, then I approached her face , slide my fingers through his hair and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek saying ...) Sweet dreams my beautiful baby! POV Arizona: Callie was asleep and looked so cute and angelic sleeping so I did not want to wake her, he had an ugly moment a while ago so deserved sleep, and transport your mind to a more quiet and who had managed to sleep peacefully so he would not throw away my efforts and achievements by giving comfort to the woman he admired and wanted more in the world , the woman who had me spellbound , could be said to love ... so after putting on the blanket and give him the kiss, contemplating a few more minutes gently stroking her hair so it does not wake up, then grab my bag and went to the living room , fifteen minutes of being there reading a book wearing percent me the noise of the lock on the door and see who comes depues Marck opening. Marck : Hello Torres ! Where are you? ( Pause. ..) Poo Hey what are you doing ? Arizona: Shhhhhh quiet please , do not cry ! Marck : Oh sorry, I did not see ! Where is Torres? Arizona: She fell asleep during the massage section . I did not want to wake her. Tube one today pretty hard workout ... then had a visit from his old girlfriend ... Erika . Marck : Erika ! Erika was here? And you wanted? Arizona: If it was not pleasant and the time by which step Callie , things got a little out of hand and I had to intervene to Erika taking by force the house as they were about to attack each other . Indeed Erika slapped Callie . That 's what I wanted , I guess Callie was trying to listen and accept his apology , forgive and be able to be with Callie . But Callie does not accept your apology and had no intention to continue listening or watching it , so Erika began to despair and things got out of control. Marck : That woman has no shame , how dare want to come back with Callie after what he did ! Callie did well to reject it and not want to listen , I would not be able to cope with this situation when confronted , I thought I was going to give in when he saw her , he would not be able to deny the love for Erika and would yield to the entreaties , but apparently the time he was shying away from Erika served to placate him and manage his emotions better. Arizona Viewpoint : When Marck said Callie loved Erika and apparently that love was strong, I felt a lump in my throat and I felt a chest by hardship , Callie loves Erika . I did not even know that Callie had a partner , the press was brought to light that Callie was bisexual, but never been told that I had a couple, apparently Callie was he reserved his personal life , which did not displease me , but now I saw in the situation that there was someone in life and in the heart of the woman I loved and wanted to conquer. That distressed me and caused me a little jealous I wanted to be everything to her and now had to wait for Callie leave behind the feeling he had for Erika , which it added more wait time than if I had taken conquer , I do know better and wake her feelings toward me. But I would not give up so easily and less now that I was so close to Callie and had frequent contact type I was wanting to get since my father told me he was filming her and that I would recommend to Marck for me to prepare your physical training . ( I told my father not to say that we were family, I did not want Callie found out, did not want to feel under pressure or oversight on my part . I wanted to be a stranger to her, wanted her to feel comfortable with me and wanted to conquer without the influences of my last name) for this reason I did not use the name of my father but my mother . Avoided privileges in my personal life that could get me to be the daughter of Spilver is that I wanted to get my achievements on merit and not by my name. So I said quiet Arizona you 'll be able to win the heart of this woman " the impossible just costs a little more ," said a deep breath and ... Arizona: Yeah, well it was a very unpleasant and painful time for Callie , but luckily I was here, but who knows how things would have ended . Now if you are so kind I would open the door so I retire , I need to go take a shower and rest well. Marck : Of course ! You're lucky I came , but who knows what time you had gone, because when Callie sleep equals Poo wintering hahahaha! Thanks for helping Callie today siso a great gesture on your part ! Arizona: (Approaching the door and once they opened Marck ) You're welcome, I would do it without thinking ! If you do not mind you encourage you to look through the viewfinder of intercom and open up the gate without me having to touch the switch? So do not make no noise and Callie wakes up ! Marck : Oh yes of course , you're very thoughtful ! Wow or professional or you 're his biggest fan ! Arizona: ( A look I found out) I looked and I said with a smile ... both! ( I turned around and walked toward the gate , as I had been Marck I power the switch, the door opened and I was me . ) Meanwhile Callie dreamed asleep in the workout room : Arizona was massaging my feet, I was climbing up my legs , my butt , my waist , I felt a warmth go through my body and the need to feel closer to Arizona to ever more necessary , not even know why she was feeling this for her , ie we only knew a few hours ago and I could not help but feel attracted to her. Arizona suddenly wonder if I could climb up the table and put my best to do back rubs , I replied that if stuttering , then Arizona rose and stood over my waist with one leg on each side kneeling and supporting his tail gently in mine . He began to exert pressure massage on my waist which was very pleasant to me , then I was up with her hands down my back and ran full, but more gently. Suddenly he told me this I very hot here , " mind if I take off your shirt ? " , I replied that no, I was so stunned and intoxicated by the touch of his hands that he could not react , I just wanted to feel close to me I wanted not to stop touching me. Arizona is the shirt jacket and stick with the sports bra wearing down, his hands kept moving up my back up to my shoulders , my neck , my head, the pleasure I was feeling was fascinating , Arizona suddenly said " turn around slowly and get her back , I'll massage your face. " I turned carefully to not throw it , but I must say that the bed was a little bigger than conventional massage tables , but anyway I was careful not to throw it away. When was face up and having taken care to cover myself with a towel to avoid being with my breasts exposed, the look and wow she looked so cute on top of me with just the sports bra , her abdomen was well toned , noticed her breasts were firm and I could not stop looking at her , his mouth was dry and I could not breathe I was trying to hide it though . I smiled and told me " close your eyes " , closed my eyes and felt as his fingers began to make small circles on my face and my jaw started destensare , the muscles in my face were relaxing slowly , his thumbs reached my chin and suddenly fell on my smooth scrolling lips and slowly, at that time I could not help but open my eyes and in doing so I saw how she looked at me sweetly , then I could not help lift one of my hands and accommodate a lock of hair that had left her messy ponytail and put it behind her ear , ran my hand from her ear to his lips without thinking twice as instinctive and natural gripping his head with the other hand and went closer to me, she reacted without hesitation kissing the finger that was crossing his lips as fences were our faces she looked into my eyes and then my mouth without thinking and kiss my lips soft and delicate way . At the touch of his lips on mine my term of light and I could not help more body reciprocated his kiss brushing her lower lip with my tongue , when I did I could feel a slight groan she and her mouth opened to introduciéra my tongue and made contact with her and when he did , they began to dance slowly , gently and in a perfect manner , let out a moan of pleasure and whispered quietly, " I want to feel closer ." Short Arizona 's kiss , was incorporated a little more and looking sports bra bag , (and wow when it did I could not stop staring at her breasts, they were firm , delicate and so perfect , my hands trembled supported his waist, move her back to the middle and then on the side until you reach your abdomen and slowly go up to her breasts and caress them gently , when my fingers brushed her pink nipples could feel like a moan escaped from his mouth and his chest stirred by the breath rising already was doing more difficult ) retirement towel covering my breasts and leaned to kiss me back slowly , as he did so his body down and slid his torso support on mine, was a fascinating sensation and his body was so warm , soft and white skin contrasted with my skin, making the kiss was more passionate , our hands caressing the skin of the other, when the air was necessary to cut the kiss and told me looking at my Arizona eyes gently and desire " Callie are so perfect , I can not help but look at you, touch you 've been dreaming of this moment so , I wish you both ! . " I could feel his hands rested on my breasts and toured , bent and his mouth began to give soft kisses until suddenly his tongue porous one of my nipples and caught it with his lips sucking gently , suddenly biting gently with his teeth nipple while his right hand down gently on my abdomen, my waist and rested on my pelvis, in a state of arousal said " Arizona want to make love to me " . could see as a smile appeared in his mouth illuminating his face under more for my body to pose kisses on my belly and go down to the center of my desire , I put kisses over my panties and felt her hot breath that grew every time but my desire , his teeth grabbed the top of my panties and were sinchándola down to remove them completely with his hands, his fingers ran up and down the folds of my totally wet vagina to open and suddenly his tongue landed on my clit licking gently and then firmly , felt her I subsionándolo lips and his fingers move around my wetness , my body shuddered and sat up slightly from the bed which made it support his left hand on my pelvis to keep me glued to the couch , but allowing me to make smooth movements at this point were already impossible to control. His tongue traced the folds of my vagina to taste my wetness , felt his mouth whispered slowly as I watched from that point to my eyes, " you know what I have desired to have you so you do not even imagine how you wish, as I love Callie ! " , no longer resisted more so take your face in my hands and pulled her to my making it up when his face was against mine, kissing passionately and said between kisses and moans " I want to be entirely yours ! " then his mouth passionately kissed me and his right hand slid up the folds of my vaginal opening them and his finger moved up and down my wetness until suddenly felt like two fingers entered me and moved towards in and out slowly as his mouth traveled the contours of my face up to my ear lobe and take my subsionárlo , lick and down my neck with his tongue taking small bites until your teeth raked my shoulder , his fingers began to intensify their movement and their mouths came moans of pleasure as well as mine, my pélbicos movements were growing and engaging perfectly the movement of his fingers as if making time we made love and we met to perfection, " I wish Callie I love you! That 's what you want baby? So you like ? " " Yeah, well , do not stop Arizona , please do not stop! " . Ran my nails down his back down to his tail , grasp one buttock and press hard , but still be gentle , my hand under a little behind its tail between her buttocks and up to touch of a finger moisture, made a few circles around their moisture until at one point I introduced two of my fingers , I felt as Arizona began to move her hips up and down while moving or decelerate in my fingers , his teeth calvaron on my shoulder , his tongue licked where they had nailed his mouth landed on my neck sucking , her moans grew, his mouth moved to my kissing passionately , his tongue danced with mine in perfect synchrony, his free hand holding one of my breasts gently caressing , our hips danced in harmony , when we were about to reach the point of greatest pleasure cent one from the shoulder and shaking his sleep a voice saying to me Callie hand. Callie ... Callie .. wake up! Are you okay? Callie wakes , is a dream! Callie ... CONTINUE .


End file.
